Fire Breathing Dragon
by Bonefan21
Summary: Booth & Brennan A little fluff and what can happen when a man Booth decides its time to do a little housework. Comedy to ensue.


Fire Breathing Dragon

Fire Breathing Dragon

Seeley Booth had just pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. _Thank God its Friday_, he thought. It had been almost three weeks since he had a day off and Parker would be coming for the weekend, so he had a ton of chores to catch up on before Rebecca brought him over later that night.

He had quickly made his way across the partially snow covered parking lot to his apartment. Once inside, he heaved a sigh of relief. On his way through his apartment he thought, _Geez Seeley what a slob, don't you ever pick anything up when you take it off?_ Not only were pieces of his own clothes lying around here and there, but so were Parker's, who hadn't even been there for the last two weeks.

As he went by the laundry room, he picked up the clothes basket and started putting his and Parkers clothes in the basket. He reached up to unbutton his shirt and remove his tie on the way to his bedroom. Once there, he removed his pants and added them to the rest of the clothes in the basket. He was left in only his white cotton briefs. On his way to the laundry room, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door. He paused on his way out the door to admire his well developed pectoral muscles, his washboard tight abs, and his rock hard thigh and calf muscles.

Seeley set the clothes basket down and began to flex his muscles like he had seen the models do in all the fitness and body building magazines. As he continued to flex and pose he turned to the right and left so he had a better view of his tight ass. _Not bad Seeley, all those hours at the gym were really paying off. _

He had continued to work out every day after he and Bones had made their trip to Las Vegas and he had ended up in the boxing ring. If it hadn't been for Bones he never would have won that fight with that giant of a man Monroe. He had vowed then he would keep up on his exercises as he had no intention of being on another case and getting his butt kicked because he was not in top condition.

He made his way to the laundry room to put the clothes in the wash and turned the machine on. He moved on to the kitchen to begin fixing dinner for himself and Parker. Since Parker was a chip off the old block, he decided they would have steak, baked potatoes and spinach for dinner. Once he had dinner under way, he quickly cleaned up the leftover dishes in the sink and turned the dishwasher on.

Seeley wandered into the living room to pick up a few items that were out of place. _Looks like the rug could use a good vacuuming_ he thought. Seeley's body suddenly shuddered as he realized he was still wandering around in just his underwear since he didn't have any clean clothes to wear until the wash was done. _Guess I should start a fire;_ he thought since there were still a good couple of inches of fresh snow on the ground outside and it was beginning to snow again. He thought maybe later he and Parker could roast some marshmallows in front of the fire.

It wasn't long before Seeley had a nice roaring fire going in the fireplace. He reached his hands out to the heat as he rubbed his palms together. The fire was going so good now it was beginning to snap, crackle and pop. Every now and then a spark would shoot up into the chimney.

He went into the kitchen to check on dinner. He set the timer again after he turned the two steaks over to cook in the broiler. He had about 10 minutes before he would have to take the steaks out of the oven so he decided he would grab the vacuum cleaner and make a few quick sweeps of the living room before Parker and Rebecca arrived.

Seeley had made about three or four passes across the rug and had just turned the vacuum cleaner around, to make a couple of passes in front of the fireplace when a sudden loud pop filled the room.

With a startled jump he gasped and wondered what the heck that was. The pop was so loud it sounded like a firecracker going off and suddenly a large spark flew out from behind the fireplace screen and landed on the rug. He had just begun to make another pass over the rug with the vacuum cleaner when the bright red-orange flaming ember landed on the carpet and was promptly sucked up into the vacuum cleaner.

_Holy crap! The vacuum cleaner is on fire!__What do I do now_, _he wondered_? He began jumping up and down in excitement, within seconds the vacuum began spitting out huge flaming hot flames that were shooting several feet across the room. It had also begun to send large billows of smoke clouds out along with the nearly two foot long flames. He was still only in his underwear, and it was really beginning to feel hot in here. Between the roaring fire in the fireplace and the now fire breathing dragon vacuum cleaner, he was no longer cold. Instead he had sweat poring off his forehead and running down the side of his face. _Oh my God, quick turn it off,_ he told himself. He flipped the switch to off thinking that would stop the flames from shooting out of the vacuum. _No such luck._

_Crap!! It's still spitting out flames!!_ Seeley quickly decided it was time for drastic measures. With a mighty yank he pulled the cord as hard as he could. With a loud whizzing sound the cord had flown out at him and was sucked back into the vacuum cleaner itself, but not before it had rapped him in the knuckles with the end of the cord you usually plug into the wall. _OOOOWWWWW!!_He yelped as he continued dancing around in his underwear and sucking on his now bleeding knuckles. As he continued jumping around, the vacuum cleaner continued throwing out huge fiery flames.

Seeley began to curse in earnest now. _That's it,_ he thought; _get this thing out of the apartment before I start the whole complex on fire! _With the vacuum still spitting and sputtering out black smoke and red hot flames he made a mad dash for the front door. He quickly ran down the sidewalk choking and coughing from all the smoke until he got to the only spot of lawn. He dumped the still flaming and smoking vacuum into the three inches of snow already on the ground. Finally, the vacuum had begun to spit and sputter; the flames and smoke had begun to subside. He was left standing there in the still falling snow holding a half melted, smoking and steaming hot vacuum, now minus its flame throwing abilities. He had completely forgotten that he was only wearing his underwear and nothing else.

Seeley's head jerked up with a snap when he heard someone laughing hysterically. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he choked out, "Bones what are you doing here!? How long have you been standing out here?"

Temperance Brennan had just pulled into the parking lot of her partner Seeley Booth's apartment complex. She turned the car off and gingerly stepped out of her car as she was wearing her usual black high heeled leather knee length boots. It had been snowing off and on all day today.

She decided to stop at Booth's, as she had some new evidence she felt he would want to see that pertained to the current case they were working on. She had tried to call him earlier, but his cell phone had gone directly to voice mail. She figured he was with Parker since she knew Rebecca was supposed to be bringing him over for the weekend.

She continued across the parking lot with her head down watching each step she took so she wouldn't slip and fall on the icy and lightly snow covered parking lot. She had just made it to the sidewalk that would lead her to his front door, when she thought she smelled something burning. She sniffed the air trying to figure out what might actually be burning. She was hoping it was not any of the apartments in the complex. _No, it smelled more like hot plastic that has melted and burned. _There was some other kind of foul odor she couldn't put a name too.

She had just turned up the walk that would take her to Booths door when she saw him come running out the front door with a vacuum cleaner that had huge black clouds of smoke and red hot flames shooting out of it. He was dancing around in his bare feet, bouncing the machine up and down in several inches of the freshly fallen snow trying to put the flames out that were still continuing to extend nearly a foot out despite no longer being plugged into a power source.

He was cursing up a storm, with sweat slowly trickling down the sides of his face, down his neck and onto his well developed pectorals and deltoids. She suddenly realized that not only was he barefoot, but that the only piece of clothing he had on was a very snug fitting pair of white cotton briefs, which did nothing to hide his stunning physique. He also had one of the best looking gluteus maximus she had ever seen_. Good grief and I thought he had a hot body when were in Las Vegas! Guess I need to see him without a suit on more often _she thought_. _Brennan's eyes continued to follow the line of his pectorals, down his rock hard abdominal muscles and on to his external oblique's. _What she wouldn't give to wrap her legs around his warm, hard body. Oh my, did I just think that, _she thought.

Brennan felt her body begin to react to Booth's sudden appearance, minus most of his clothing. Her pulse rate and breathing had increased as she continued to admire his body. She was no longer cold. It was not long though before the humor in his antics of trying to put out the flames by dancing around in the snow and banging the vacuum up and down overwhelmed her. She began to laugh hysterically.

Booth's head jerked up with a snap when he heard her laughing hysterically. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he choked out, "Bones what are you doing here!? How long have you been standing out here?"

Between her hysterical laughter Brennan managed to choke out, "Oh, long enough!"

With a smirk Bones asked, "Ummm….. Booth, are you overcome with the heat?" She couldn't help it, the corners of her mouth turned up into an ear splitting grin and she continued laughing with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"NOT FUNNY, BONES!" Booth growled at her.

"Oh my, you should see yourself Booth your hair is even standing on end!" Brennan snickered. "You've even got soot on your face. When I first came up the walk you were frantically brushing your hands through your hair trying to figure out how to get the flames extinguished from the vacuum cleaner," she told him as she continued to laugh.

" I'll have to remember someday when one of my vacuum cleaners happens to catch on fire that running out in the snow in my underwear and cursing up a storm will help put out the flames."

Booth realized it had been a long time since he had seen his partner this relaxed and having fun, even if it was at his expense. He hadn't seen her like this since they went to Vegas when they were pretending to be Roxie and Tony, Tony the Tiger as she called him.

"Sure Bones, you just keep laughing at me," Booth said as he bent down to get a closer look at his vacuum cleaner. "Well, isn't this just great, I'd say this vacuum is completely fried now!"

"Oh my God, Booth you said it's fried! Get it?" She asked. The tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably now and even Booth could no longer keep a straight face.

With a resigned sigh and the beginnings of a wide smile spreading across his face, Booth began to laugh. He finally managed to choke out, "I guess I was probably pretty funny running down the steps in only my underwear with a fire breathing vacuum cleaner!" Booth said as he continued to laugh along with her. "Oh my God, I forgot I didn't at least have on a pair of pants," he said as he frantically began looking around to see if they were still the only ones standing outside.

Just then they heard running footsteps and Parker's voice yelling at the top of his lungs, "Daddy, what you doing outside in de snow with no clothes on?"

Rebecca was hot on his heels, calling out for him to slow down before he slipped and fell on the snow and ice packed sidewalk.

Parker was looking at his father and Dr. Bones as he called her. Parker, his huge brown eyes so like his fathers, were as big as saucers. "Daddy, what happed to the vac um cleaner?" Parker asked his father.

Booth and Brennan began to laugh even harder looking at Parker's innocent face.

"What's so funny Daddy?" Parker asked as he too began to laugh. It was hard not to when his father and Dr. Bones and even his Mom were laughing.

"Bub, it's a long story. Let's go inside before I either freeze to death or the rest of the apartment complex gets to see me in my underwear. I think between you, your Mom and Bones that's more than enough people to be seeing me half dressed."

Rebecca was looking from her ex to his partner Dr. Brennan as they continued to laugh. She hadn't seen him looking this relaxed since Parker was first born. She was glad it looked like Seeley was moving on with his life. He deserved to be happy.

"Seeley, I have to admit Dr. Brennan and Parker are right. You look pretty hilarious out here in the cold with a now useless vacuum cleaner and practically no clothes on. We should probably head inside, wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia." Rebecca said with smile and a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Oh man! I never get to see all the fun stuff happen," Parker whined, as they all headed inside.

Suddenly Booth said, "Oh crap, I bet by now our steaks are on fire!"

The End


End file.
